halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Homecoming
Untitled Okay, so I was at the Seattle ODST launch party where they had presentation of Halo Legend with a panel. I had heard from some Asian sources that the plot of Homecoming centers around a Spartan chick and her clone replacement--so I asked Frankie (who was in the panel) if he could confirm that, and if the plot is indeed like that, how does that square up against the Halo cannon info that flash clones die off extremely fast. He wouldn't confirm that, but he did say that stuff like flash clones dying off fast and not being healthy are the kind of information that they pay close attention to, and would not end up ruining the story. Just thought I'd throw that out there, in case some of you guys heard similar speculation about the plot and were wondering, "WTF?" SoulTown :Thats actually one of my personal theories.If you look at the trailer where the Unnamed Spartan from Homecoming is pointing a gun at some unknown girl,you can see that the girl looks like the S-II execpt that she has longer hair.SPARTAN-177 12:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) There are ,any anomalies in nature, and this could very well be one of them, a flash clone surviving. I really like it, and I'm interested to see where the plot goes....but yeah, it is a little wtf --Necrosis103 13:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : the idea of a flash clone surviving isnt far fetched at all it was only ever assumed that they would die, perhaps her parents were wealthy they did seem to have a rather nice garden. Here is a better thought perhaps she is her sister maybe thats why they look simliar. ALSO the girl in hte chair is cribbled her legs dont work perhaps that was the extent of her clone degredation, and before you ask how i know she is crippled, regular chairs dont have handles dude. ralok 06:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Daisy So the Spartan has been named Daisy. Why is the Spartan II Class I still label her as the Unknown Spartan? T-rex-king 04:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :The real name of the SPARTAN is under debate. The poster only added "Saw her name while looking at Trading Cards" which is not a reliable source.外国人(7alk) 04:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm currently googling "Halo Legends Trading Cards" and cannot find anything. I just redirected the 'Unnamed Spartan' page to Daisy because the person that made Daisy didn't do it himself by moving the page. Meh. //--TehK (tok) 04:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Spartans In case these Spartans are from the first class, which seems to be apparent by Daisy's Spartan tag and pretty much everything else, how does Ralph have a number that high? There were only 150 original candidates, 75 of which were picked to the program. Wonder what's up with that. There's also the question of Ralph being a Marine later on for some unfathomable reason.--Jugus (Talk | ) 17:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I've been wondering about that too. It seems kinda odd. But, Halo Legends really messed up canon in Homecoming. I mean, they've killed off every Spartan they've introduced, and they decided to all out for Homecoming, killing a whopping five Spartans. Legends seems determined to make The Fall of Reach as inaccurate as possible. And now this 303 Spartan tag? Why couldn't they have just stuck with canon and still made a good film at the same time? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. I've been thinking, what is it with their obsession to introduce and then kill off loads of new Spartans in every possible new addition to the franchise. Especially when most of it is useless, and goes against established canon. And about the story, I still doubt that many Spartans would even want to escape, after seven years of brainwashing and intensive training. The rest of the Spartans would be like family to them at that point. Unless these were some super secret group no one else knew about - again. Really, the "cover-up" excuse is getting old. Anyways an explanation of some sort from 343 would be much appreciated. ::Commenting on inaccuracies on the rest of the episode, what threw me off was a ring that looked distinctively like a Halo - on the sky of Reach. It was definitely separate from the moons, one of which apparently has a ring, so I have no idea what it's supposed to be. And then there's the mention of humanity establishing colonies into the "heart of the Milky Way" or something in the intro. Really? We're now establishing colonies into a zone full of supernovae, black holes and lethal radiation? --Jugus (Talk | ) 20:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait, they killed FIVE Spartans in this episode? Or are you just counting how many they have killed so far? Cal + Soloman + Arthur + Daisy + ???. Who else did they kill? :Yes, they killed five SPARTAN-IIs in this episode alone. To others: just like to remind that posting links to leak materials is prohibited.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::They probably don't have a story bible, or even worse, wrote their own. And after Reach, they will be making games and other stuff. Oh noez. //--TehK (tok) 20:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :What? I didn't see FIVE Spartans get killed in this episode?? I saw Daisy and maybe the "Spartan turned marine Frank" in the Pelican? 06:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC)jaipex :Really, they make the Spartans die far more often then Marines or anyone else.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Lets hope that the special features on the 2-disc and Blue-ray explains this. Also, since some of it takes place during parts of the Third Battle of Harvest, is it possible that one of the unnamed Spartans was our not so good old friend. Keiichi-047? I hope he was. It would explain why he wasn't not the on the Spirit of Fire in Wars. SPARTAN-177 00:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::As far as I am concerned none of this ever happened. My thoughts on homecoming AKA homeretardation are pretty much in line with what Jungs was talking about. Only a bit more extreme. What I couldn't stop laughing about what not only the Halo Ring, but also the many International Space Stations (ISS Assembly Configuration 7A) floating around Reach. What in gods name were these people smoking. ::At this point an apology is needed, not an explanation.Durandal-217 02:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Apology, or better yet, a statement that declares all of this non-canon. I really wish they'd do that. Would really help with all the trouble it causes here, as despite personal opinions, we don't get to decide what's canon. They could just say Legends was a genre experiment; they let the animation studios do their thing, that's it. They don't need to try to forcefully fit it into canon, especially when it requires extensive retconning and sloppy explanations. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::You've summed up my thoughts exactly. Durandal-217 08:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) halo Reach got me thinking...could any of these Spartans actually be Spartan-IIIs in MJOLNIR? Would be a lot less of a canon f*** if that was true. Flayer92 03:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Who? Who was the SPARTAN at the very end with the BR that closed Daisy's eyes? Heretic Havana ("The odd Cuban out") 00:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana :The commentary with Frankie and Joseph for the episode says that it is John. SPARTAN-177 13:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) wait, since when was John-117 on Harvest? Lunar ankou2 09:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I heard "Master Chief" in it but when was he mentioned to be in the episode? Give me the exact point in the commentary. [[User:Cally99117|'Master']] [[User talk:Cally99117|'Chief']] ([[Unggoy|'Personal Favorite']]). 16:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 343 Industries can do what ever they "Feel Is Best For The Story" now, you will have to ask frankie to explain how he came to be on Harvest somehow. Peace out. --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' User: Yugiohtipman34 09:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :No! It is not that. All I want to know is exactly when John-117 was mentioned in the commentary to have been in the episode. --> [[User:Cally99117|'Master']] [[User talk:Cally99117|'Chief']] (Personal Favorite). 07:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Music? Well, I was curious about what the music was, when Daisy was running towards her flash clone, with her pistol drawn. I could've sworn I heard it before, I think in one of the trilogy's OSTs. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 11:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :The track is Under Cover of Night, from Halo: Combat Evolved. I'm not surprised you recognized it, it's a very memorable track, one of my favourites too. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|('Talk')]] 11:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No wonder I recognized it so well. This was also the music from OWaW, actually. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 02:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Death of Daisy Clone? I am confused because the article says that the clone of Daisy "died" without any reason, and at the end of the episode it says *looks at end of episode* "After making contact with our clones, the remaining two escapees used their small arms to commit suicide." What does this refer to? - :It's fairly self explanatory; Daisy's clone died after her encounter with it, as flash-clones are rushed and die easily. And the other two Spartan escapees committed suicide upon discovering their clones in a bid to end their horror and to escape the UNSC. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|('Talk''')]] 11:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Homecoming plot When talking about the plot being darker than the cover, and have read Fall of Reach, I start to speculate about the plot and was dissapointed because i'd imagined a plot closer to canon. Much darker plot means that when Daisy points her weapon to her clone, was because some of the flash clones survived, and that's wasn't planned by ONI, and they send the Spartans to finish the job... Anyway, did anyone notice that every book from Fall of Reach to Cole Protocol and the comics start stablishing a place (usually the specific place, the planet, system) and a date (military calendar or age in the case of the Covenant)?, none of the 7 episodes start with a date and only mentions colonies but no systems.